


The Exchange

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, M/M, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), l'manberg, mc irl, minecraft as real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: What happened when Dream switched sides and aligned with Schlatt.-written in light of new stream revelations-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	The Exchange

The night was dark, so much that every house lay blanketed by the thick curtain of black velvet it brought. Somewhere in the shadows, a ram-horned king waited for the arrival of his archenemy. He wore no armor and stood with a thick, leatherbound tome tucked conspicuously beneath his suit jacket. Sure enough, through the misted eve, the night rider arrived.

Dream galloped up to him as his skeletal steed's hooves tore into the peat ground. In a single fluid motion, he dismounted.

"Jschlatt."

"Dream."

The was a beat of silence between the two men, as Schlatt stared at the blank ceramic grin of the mask. Shaking his head slightly, he pulled the book out from his coat.

"I want you on our side."

Dream was silent, expressionless behind the mask, "Why should I?"

"I have something you want."

"And what might that be?"

Schlatt inclined his head, indicating the book, "That which all wise men crave: knowledge."

"I know everything already, you know that."

He cocked an eyebrow, eyes flashing, "Do you really want to take that risk?"

"Give me the book."

"Ally with Manberg."

"And if I don't?"

A slow grin spread across the dictator's face, "Then we both will have to see."

_and the book changed hands._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always a joy to see, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't mention this to the content creators affiliated with the smp, as I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable. Let me know if you're interested in more from me in this fandom, and if you liked this lil' snippet, maybe check out some of my other work?  
> xoxo,  
> Callie


End file.
